doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: Last of the Time Lords/The Great Collision
This is the second episode of Doctor Who: Last of the Time Lords. Plot "The FUTURE?" Katherine asked. "The Tortoise didn't glitch! You MEANT to take me here, didn't you?" Katherine was extremely mad at the Doctor. The Doctor replied, "No! It did glitch! I... I can fix it!" Katherine crossed her arms. "Fine," she said, "but we have to get home as soon as possible!" The Doctor was screaming by now. "I was planning on that!" The Doctor shook his head. "Sorry, Katherine... I'll fix the TARDIS and get you home." The Doctor immediately went to fixing the TARDIS. The Doctor immediately ran back up. "Wait! It's... It's 2489!" He ran to close the door. "How did we get here?" Katherine ran up to the Doctor, asking, "What's so bad about 2489?" The Doctor then replied, "In 2467, a new planet is discovered in the Solar System. They call the planet 'Minerva.' In 2489, Minerva collides with Earth. They now call Earth, well, Collided Earth. Anyways, the aliens on Minerva, which the humans call the Minervai, are really Palentorianians, and Minerva is really Palentoriania!" Katherine didn't have a clue why this was so bad. Katherine then questioned, "What's so bad about Palentorianians?" The Doctor then answered, "They take the form of other beings to get their abilities by touching them. After that, the person- or thing- they touch becomes a Palentorianian. Their entire purpose is to multiply and destroy." "Oh," Katherine said, seeing now why this was so bad. "Well then, you have to fix the Tortoise." The Doctor suddenly turned his head and opened the door of the TARDIS. "JUMP!" he shouted. They jumped out of the TARDIS, and suddenly, the TARDIS turned into a Palentorianian. "How could the Tortoise do that?" Katherine asked. "TARDIS. That's T-A-R-D-I-S!" answered the Doctor. "Anyways, the TARDIS is a life form. Looks like we have no way of getting home for a while, unless you can..." he turned his head. "No. That's impossible." "What's impossible?" asked Katherine. "Nobody- human or other species- has ever had both the Psychic sense and the Touch of Palentorianian. It simply isn't possible." "The Touch of Palentorianian? What's that?" The Doctor told her, "The Touch of Palentorianian is the ability to turn a Palentorianian into whatever your species is- in this case, into a human- therefore counterattacking them. To do so, you must touch them." Katherine daringly touched the Palentorianian that was formerly the TARDIS. The TARDIS then turned into a young man. "I guess you can call me 'The Impossible Girl,'" said Katherine, just before the Doctor looked down in disappointment. He then shook his head. "I'll call you Katherine," he said. "What? Doctor, what happened? I was suddenly touched by something from the outside, and-" The TARDIS stopped. "I can speak again! Yes!" The TARDIS then suddenly turned into a girl. "Doctor, what's happening?" The TARDIS proceeded to turn into an old woman. "I'm afraid you're glitching, Time And Relative Dimension In Space," replied the Doctor. The Doctor told Katherine, "You're the most dangerous weapon in the universe, Candel." The TARDIS proceeded to turn into a turtle. "I told you it was called the Tortoise," said Katherine. The Doctor exclaimed, "Ironic. We need to fix the TARDIS. Fast. You stay here, TARDIS." "Yes sir," answered the TARDIS. As the Doctor and Katherine entered a store, an old, alien-like man came out. "Hello!" said the man. "We haven't had business in 300 years!" Katherine asked, "You've been alive for that long?" The man told her, "Yes, I have." He smiled at the Doctor. "I'm really, really old." He then looked away and grabbed a Vortex Manipulator. "This is what I believe you need," the man said. "How'd you know?" asked the Doctor. The man tool a picture of the Doctor. "Every time a customer enters the store, I take their picture and send it to a past version of myself, and tell me what I need to give you. Unfortunately," he frowned, "that's the last Vortex Manipulator I have in the store, so I believe you're my last customer." "How've you been alive for that long?" asked Katherine. "Long story, involving a man in an octopus costume, a golden flower, some Kaleds, and... Uh, it was either a top hat or a glowing green Cyberman... Maybe a giant, moving tree... Or a really fast turtle... Err, it kind of gets complicated. I feel like I've forgotten a small part of my life though, I sometimes feel like my name isn't really even Jack. Oh, my name is Jack, by the way," answered the man. "Okay, Katherine, pay him," the Doctor told her. "What? You're the one who-" "But I don't have any money." Katherine considered this, and then she glared at the Doctor, saying, "alright," and she payed Jack. She then looked away as the Doctor thanked him, and she saw a man at the door. "Who is that, Doctor?" she asked. "Who's who?" he replied as he turned around. However, the man was gone by the time he turned around. "There was a man there, I blinked and he just... Disappeared," said Katherine. "Could you describe this man?" asked the Doctor. "Well, he was... Tall, and wore some sort of hat... Blonde hair..." "Something tells me that you aren't talking about my fifth incarnation." "I think I've seen the man before... Twice, I think. On Gallifrey? I think I saw him from a distance... Oh! I remember now! I saw him next to the Tortoise right before I met you!" The Doctor was confused. "I've never come to 2489 in any of my incarnations. No idea what you're talking about, no idea at all." Something else caught Katherine's eye. What's that? She asked, looking at something laying on a shelf. "It's a Floatation-Like Inducer of Platform Creation and Ariel Exploration," said Jack. "Or, as I like to call it, the FLIPCAE." Katherine looked puzzled. "It's a grappling hook that creates the platforms it latches onto," the Doctor explained. Katherine got it off the shelf and bought it. "Well, I'm your last customer then, so I want it to be a surprise. Don't take my picture," Katherine told Jack. The TARDIS suddenly turned into a person dressed like a Police Public Call Box. "Okay, this one's just weird." "Well, you'll change again in a few seconds," said the Doctor. After ten seconds, it was still in that form. "I guess you're stuck like that for a while, then." They all exited the shop. "Here, you take the Vortex Manipulator, I'll go stop the Palentorianians with little help," said the Doctor. "But how do you work this thing?" asked Katherine. "Umm..." The Doctor had wanted her to stay and help, so he made up an excuse. "That's not in my paycheck!" he lied. "You don't get payed!" said Katherine. "Plus, if you don't teach me how to do this, then I wasted my money on this!" "Fine, I just need to borrow your FLIPCAE for a second. Then I'll send you back." "Okay-" The Doctor grabbed the FLIPCAE and sent her back to the present. In the present, Katherine asked, "What?" Then she proceeded to yell, "DOCTOR!" Back in the future, the Doctor activated the FLIPCAE and shot it at Palentoriania. He was immediately pulled toward the platform he created, and then was attracted to Palentoriania's gravity over Earth's. "There has to be a life source. There's always a life source, Kath-" he then remembered that Katherine wasn't there. "Oh, right..." The Doctor suddenly had an idea. "Oh, that's perfect! There's only one flaw! I wonder if I could..." A human walked up to him. "You need to get off this planet! All humans need to evacuate Minerva, it's about to explode!" said the person. "One. It's called Palentoriania, not Minerva. Two. You'll destroy Earth as well if this planet explodes, it's too close. Three. Have you seen any science labs around here?" "Well, there is one. It's about two and a half miles south, though, and there aren't any scientists there, it was infiltrated by Minervai months ago." "Perfect!" The Doctor went back to Earth, and got into a rundown carriage. "This only looks like it's a few hundred years old," he said, opening the carriage. The Doctor got the TARDIS into the carriage, and pushed a big red button. "Looks like this is a modified carriage, but still, hundreds of years old," he said. He pushed the button, causing robotic horses to sprout from the carriage, and they started flying. "A flying robot carriage that's hundreds of years old? I think I know whose carriage this used to be, and why they modified it," the Doctor said. The carriage started flying extremely fast, and it landed right in front of the lab. "Why are we here?" the TARDIS asked. "Well, by the year 2,489, every science lab has started tinkering with miniaturizing technology," the Doctor answered. Sure enough, there was a miniaturizer. He stood in front of a large machine. "Press that button, then pick me up and swallow me," the Doctor instructed the TARDIS. "That's an odd request," said the TARDIS. "You're still bigger on the inside," said the Doctor, "or at least I hope so." The TARDIS pressed the button, grabbed the Doctor, and swallowed him. The Doctor started flying the TARDIS, and flew to Palentoriania. Inside, the Doctor said, "Listen, I'm going to take you to the core of this planet, and then I'll fly the planet extremely far away." "Okay then," said the TARDIS. The TARDIS materialized, and appeared next to the core of the planet. "Ah!" said the TARDIS. "It's lava! This burns terribly!" The Doctor told the TARDIS, "Sorry, you'll have to try to stay alive while I do this," and then the TARDIS flew into the core. Palentoriania started flying back, but the TARDIS was damaged by the core. "We must become you, Doctor," said the core. "I am the Monarch of Palentoriania, and I speak for all Palentorianians." "You'll never take me, or my TARDIS!" exclaimed the Doctor. "Let us become you," the core said. "I'm not going to let that happen," replied the Doctor. "You've been escaping us for long enough. Doctor... this is your last warning. Let us become you or we will destroy you. Both of you." "It's never my last warning." Suddenly, the planet began to explode, and the TARDIS materialized and the exterior returned to normal. "You must've changed because the planet's core was the life force, and the life force was just destroyed, causing the Palentorianian that killed you to die, returning you to normal," said the Doctor. "Oh, right... Not I have nobody to talk to again..." He looked at the FLIPCAE. "I better go return this to Katherine," he said. He flipped a switch on the TARDIS. Back in the present, the TARDIS appeared in front of Katherine. Katherine walked inside. "Doctor! Give me back the FLIPCAE!" The TARDIS started shaking, and then it materialized. "DOCTOR! I TOLD YOU I WASN'T GOING TO TRAVEL WITH YOU ANYMORE!" The Doctor then screamed, "IT GLITCHED AGAIN! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I'M GOING TO FIX IT AFTER-" He opened the door to the TARDIS and looked outside. "Oh no..." he said. "What? Are we in the future again, when Mitolians kill the ocean?" Katherine made up. "No, that doesn't happen until 7176," the Doctor said. "This is the opposite." NEXT TIME... Katherine: Are those dinosaurs or aliens? Doctor: Katherine, I think dinosaurs are aliens. Dinosaur: *roars* Doctor: Don't move an inch. Katherine: I'm trying not to! Vastra: I'm not like the other Silurians. Doctor: I'm sorry, Vastra, but extinction is inevitable... Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor